


Become My New Muse

by Takatsuki_Sen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takatsuki_Sen/pseuds/Takatsuki_Sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Non-ghoul AU! A few things are changed here and there like the set up of Anteiku for the purpose of how the shape of the building will need to be? Please don't be too upset.) Besides partying it up and forgetting about the past, Ayato and his friends go to various poetry slams. A few of them being avid writers themselves, simply enjoying hearing. However most of their comments aren't taken kindly by the other writers or their mentors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anteiku

The chime of a bell that hangs above the door hits the air, it catches only the attention of the waitstaff, everyone else continues their chatter as normal. Coffee, baked goods and the scent of cigarette smoke fill the air of this place. Entering, as the bell had alerted was a young male. He stood, just an inch or two shy of average for his age. He was clad in black. The only color not on a grey-scale was a deep purple scarf. It wrapped loosely around his neck. An odd thing to wear a scarf so loosely, it wasn't going to keep him very warm. A single gust of wind could have made the scarf blow off, so then why wear it? For looks, probably. That at least would be the impression, but upon first glance he didn't seem one to care for his outward appearance. 

With a bit of closer inspection, maybe he did. His hair was messy, but obviously it was intentional. It seemed, for the most part, straight. Still, a slight wave was in his hair causing for a rustled look to the dark locks. His clothes for starters, his boots were clean. Most people wore boots for work, or at least don't keep them spotless for no reason. Another give away was his jeans; solid black, ripped in a few scattered places, but not seeming to be faded. They fit him well, clearly they were picked with careful consideration and not just bought with the assumption they'd fit. He wore more on top. A leather coat, a zip up jacket under it that was actually not zipped at all, a tee-shirt with some sort or logo in the bottom left corner, a thin long sleeved shirt under that and anything else was unseen if it had existed at all. Everything was black or dark grey, the colors all matching well together. 

As he walked to one of the booths he received a various greetings from the people throughout the shop. Some gained nods, others brushed off without a care. He took his usual seat, an empty booth near a window. The glass was tinted, but you could make out the silhouettes of the outside world. The outside was dark, but so was the inside. Street lights kept the sidewalk outside light up, vehicles with head lights passing down the more busy road. The city seemed pretty busy. Rush hour? He glanced to his watch, but was interrupted by the sound of a female clearing her throat. His attention was taken off the window, albeit slowly. He gave a tired glance towards the waitress. Her annoyed expression wouldn't seem to be good for business, but she didn't seem to care with him. That alone showed that they had history. Actually, that didn't even need to be the indicator. They could be twins at first glance. Thick eyelashes, pale and smooth skin, slender noses and lips in flat lines. They both had rather feminine seeming face shapes, though the waitress naturally had a softer shape to her's. 

"Are you actually going to order something or just sit here and wait for your friends drinking refills of cheap coffee all night again?" The waitress spoke up, breaking their brief silence, but keeping the eye contact. She looked more well rested, still tired but the shadows on her face were a lot less harsh. His own, causing almost rings under his eyes. You wouldn't notice at first glance. 

"Coffee." He seemed to toy with the idea of something else, his mouth twisting in thought. "A slice of the cheese cake, the kind with chocolate drizzled on top." With that he looked away from her and back out the window to see the bodies shuffling along to get to a warmer place while the sun was close to completely vanished under the horizon. The young woman wrote it down and left his booth wordlessly.

With her gone, he reached into his pocket and removed a package of cigarettes that was almost empty and a metal lighter with scratches and fingerprints all over. He brought a cigarette to his lips and flipped open the lid of his lighter. He took a drag while the tip hit the open flame. He closed the lighter and sat it on the table, smoke parting his lips and fading into the dim room. While flicking ashes into the ashtray on the table he gave a glance to tonight's guests. There was currently an unheard of band on stage, they weren't terrible but they weren't what anyone would call good either. Well, anyone besides the group of seemingly younger girls who sat at the table closest to the stage. High school students, no doubt, the ones playing must have been classmates to the group. There were very few vocals, which was good, the sound of middle of puberty voices singing was enough to make anyone throw tomatoes on stage. The girls continued to stare at the stage, one twirling her hair, another resting with her jaw in her hands and the last one leaned back and relaxed as she watched not seeming as entranced as her companions. The music, although not great, was a peaceful background noise to the on and off chatter of the near crowded shop. 

As if timed, his dark eyes had reached the door and in walked in a trio, who had spotted the dark dressed male before the bell even finished it's ringing. The waitstaff, again, glancing to the familiar group and dismissing giving any greeting. They filed in and walked to the booth where our messy haired young man had made himself comfortable. 

First entered a woman, short with a youthful face, the air around her seeming oddly childish and mature at the same time. Her first impression, as always. She wore a faded tie-dye shirt that seemed too big, it was tied off behind her with a hairband. A messy bun, strands hanging down and framing the sides of her face, her bangs were untouched. Her hair was dyed, an off mint green and seemed to be washed out a bit, but no roots showed. The rest of her outfit was a pair of jean shorts that ended in fray close to the middle of her thighs. As for shoes, she wore green converse faded but not quite the color of her hair, the top reaching her ankles and showing off a bit of her white ankle socks. 

The next to enter was a man. His face was stoic, as if even moving would cause it to crumble into dust. He didn't look old, but definitely close to the age of the woman. Mid to late twenties? That seemed about right from just a glance. His outfit was simple, black pants and a white hoodie. He wore a red scarf, that covered half of his face. His hair was white, obviously bleached and fried. It was short and a tad messy, but over all well kept. 

Lastly entering behind the other two was a tall man. He had deep brown hair pulled back into a long and tight ponytail. His outfit was plain, red shirt with long sleeves, no design or logo in sight and blue jeans that appeared tattered from years of wear. The one thing that stood out about him was the white medical mask paired with sunglasses, leaving his face almost completely hidden from the world. It was an odd look in the face, but he had become more familiar here that no one besides the rare new person had even given him a look. 

The mint haired woman sat across from him, scooting into the corner on the opposite side without saying a word. After her, the white haired man sat on the same side. And next to the smoking young man the masked one had sat. The tired eyed younger male glanced to the three, taking a few sucks on his cigarette. Blowing smoke with no regard for the group, and then putting out the burning red cherry into the ashtray. They all exchanged a few looks.

Luckily, the darkest haired male had decided to speak, ending their prolonged silence. "Hey," he started off, so bland. "So, are you guys going to be coming to the newbie night? I heard something about Naki showing up to perform." There was a bored look on his face, he seemed uninterested in the topic, but more so in their shared silence. 

"You don't mean Yamori's Naki, do you?" The woman leaned forward, her fingers folding together just under her chin. She was answered with a nod and continued. "I doubt it. Didn't he drop out of school and go into some hermit style of living? You know, after that giant thing with his brother." She shook her head and moved her hands again, this time idly waving one of them through air to her right. "Even if he does come, you don't think he'll actually go on stage. It'll be fun to see though. I'll be here." Her hands neatly folded under her chin again, elbows on the table. 

"He'll probably try, he's an idiot like that. We all know he'll cry not even half way through and then run off the stage." The youngest seeming one sucked on his teeth for a minute. "I don't think a repeat of the funeral will be very fun, just more crybaby Naki making a scene." There was a shrug from the woman, her smile dipping into a momentary frown.

Just as the four of them had entered another phase of silence the waitress had returned. She held a tray, setting down a mug and a pot of coffee for him to pour for himself. She put down the glass plate, single slice of cheesecake with a silver fork on the side. No thanks were exchanged and she slid his bill onto the table and headed off, to another table. Without hesitation the darkly dressed young man poured out some of the coffee into the basic white mug and stirred in some of the sugar packets that come stocked at each booth and table. He took a sip, sweet enough for his liking without over doing it. Then, taking a bite of the cheesecake from his fork, frowning in very slight disgust. He shoved the plate towards the middle of the table, wiping off his mouth after. 

"Too sweet?" A nod, as coffee was being sucked into his mouth the take away the taste. "I can have it then? Thanks, Ayato." She hadn't waited for an answer and already pulling the plate over to her spot. 

The two men who came with her seemed to be busy on their phones and Ayato had continued to take back more of his coffee. The silence wasn't as bad with everyone seemingly occupied. It continued like this, occasionally the mint haired woman would get a nudge from the man next to her and she'd glance to his phone and giggle. Once she finished off the dessert she had claimed after Ayato's obvious disapproval she seemed to have something she wanted to say. 

"Speaking of Sunday... There's going to be a small get together Saturday. You're coming." It wasn't an offer, but a command. One Ayato hadn't minded. His friends didn't exactly boss him around, no one did. 

"Time and place?" He sat his cup down and reached for his abandoned cigarette, lighting it back up quickly as she answered. 

The mint haired woman pointed a finger to the silent masked man. "Noro's, we'll be there all day as usual. You can drop by anytime. Most people are probably not coming until after nine." 

To add to her statement the man with bleached hair tuned in. "We're talking small for Eto, so don't plan on being up early the next morning." He spoke, not looking up from his phone. 

Ayato sighed, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes on the other. "I'm not an idiot. I'll crash at my stupid sister's place. Which, I probably will. Last time I stayed with the three of you after a party you took my wallet and ordered pizza the following day." Ayato knew that trusting anyone there to get him back home wasn't a great idea, so staying within walking distance was a solid plan, the only other person he knew close to Noro's was none other than the grumpy waitress. 

A small snicker was suppressed while she spoke. "Sorry, Aya. We were hungry and you were out cold." This gained an eye rolling from Ayato. 

The familiar waitress returned to the table, grabbing for the cleaned off dish. "Touka." Ayato looked up at her and she furrowed her eyebrows at him in question. "I'm staying with you Saturday night. I'll be over late." This was obviously indication enough that he was planning to go out with the mischievous seeming trio. 

"Absolutely not." She shook her head, eyes narrowing and then looking over the inhabitants of the booth. "Last time I let you stay you called me from a gas station a few blocks from my apartment whining about how you felt sick and I had to call you a cab and clean up the vomit you left out in the hall." Her words lingered with annoyance and a slight concern that seemed to be her older sibling instincts. 

The younger sibling blew out some smoke. "You'd rather me stay with a stranger or one of these three?" He questioned and not one of the trio seemed to mind the implication that they were bad company. 

Touka sighed, shaking her head. "Any later than one and I'm calling our uncle and he can deal with your drunk ass." Her threat seemed small, but serious and Ayato waved his hand to shoo her away. 

Chattering among the group picked up and died a few times, each of them eventually gaining their own coffee cup and guzzling down the free refills. As it grew later, Ayato said his goodbyes. He stood, walking to the register and paying off what he owed. There was another ring from the bell as he left, walking into the night's air and heading back to where he was staying. For now, it was his uncle's. He had a habit of jumping between his relatives, seeing how no one had too much of a patience for his attitude. The walk wasn't long and nothing particularly stood out, it was like almost every other night. He opened the door and stepped inside. His shoes got kicked into the corner by the door, jackets placed on a rack and pants tugged off. Without a break, he had made it to the couch and laid down, his pants laying in a heap on the ground. Ayato had a room here, he had a room at his sister's place too, but for some reason it was more appealing to nap on the worn down couch than in his bed. Quickly, his slumber became deep and light snoring following closely after it.


	2. Saturday

If there's anything everyone can agree with, it should be that a rude awakening is the worst. That being said, the sun had shown through the window and onto Ayato's resting body. His eyes opened for a moment, snapping back shut with a groan.

"Goddamn it..." A tired voice grumbled while he pulled his forearm up to cover his eyes. 

"A good morning to you to." 

There was a brief silence and then Ayato sat up, looking over the back of the couch towards the kitchen. There sat a man, grey-ish white hair that reached half way down his neck and parted right down the middle. His expression was one of stone. His eyebrows slightly furrowed as he read through the paper. He seemed to have a specific way of doing things. His eyes would follow a line, then he'd raise his mug to his lips and take a sip. He did this until it was time to turn the page. 

"Yeah, morning." The dark haired male stood up, grabbing at his jeans that he'd tossed onto the ground. Glancing around the room until he spotted the clock and shook his head. It was nearly noon and yet way too fucking early. Ayato pulled on his jeans and shuffled his way into the kitchen. With a yawn he announced his presence and his uncle glanced away from his paper. 

The man looked Ayato over, shaking his head and returning his focus to the paper. "You should clean up and go back to job hunting." He spoke into his mug before taking a sip of coffee. 

"Yeah, yeah. I've got something to do. Can we give the job hunt a rest, Renji?" Now, Ayato was going through the fridge. He grabbed at a carton of orange juice, opening it and drinking straight from the container. He closed it and put it back in the fridge and closed the door. "Besides, isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day? Should you really be rushing a growing boy out of the house before he's eaten?" 

At this Renji shook his head and laughed. "Growing, right. Like you're getting any taller." This earned Renji a small glare and a huff. 

Ayato stretched his arms out and walked out of the kitchen. He started up the stairs, going straight to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower, letting it heat up. While he waited on that he hung up a towel and inspected his face in the mirror. He was definitely due for a haircut. His face scrunched up and he went through a series of expressions after that. Finally, he stripped away his clothing and stepped under the water. His head dipped back, hair being soaked down. He wasn't one for long showers, so he made sure to quickly wash off his body and hair. He rubbed at one of his eyes that soap had managed to get in. Ayato turned off the shower and grabbed at the hanging towel. He wiped off his face, hair, body and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He left his clothes in a heap on the ground after he fished out his wallet. 

His room was messy, unkempt and tired. There were some obviously old posters on the wall. A few photos on a desk that seemed to be a mix of friends and some old looking family photos that had collected dust. He sat his wallet on the desk while he got ready. Ayato walked to the closet, pulling a shirt and some pants off of their hangers and tossing them onto his bed. Two steps and e was at the dresser, opening the top drawer, socks. And then the one right below it, boxers. His towed was thrown on top of a hamper by the door, instead of simply put inside. Ayato put on his boxers and socks, walked to the bed and pulled on the shirt and jeans. These ones looked nicer. His jeans like the other pair were plan lack though lacking in any detectable holes. His shirt was a dark grey, not nearly as loose as the one he had on yesterday. 

Once he'd finished up dressing he slid his wallet into the pocket of his jeans. He went down the staircase, sliding on the boots he left by the door last night. With his shoes on he was almost ready to go. He slipped into a pull over hoodie, then his leather coat. He grabbed the door handle, turned and pulled it open. 

"I'll be out tonight, call me if you need anything." Ayato yelled from the doorway before stepping outside and closing the door behind himself. 

His hands fished about in his pockets, grabbing out his lighter and a cigarette. After lighting up and placing everything back in his pockets he began to walk. Most days he found himself hitting up the local coffee shops, running around with the group he was usually with anymore. Not today, though. Today he had plans. 

The walk over was too bland to put into words. People hustling around the streets, some in a calm collective manner and other's as if the world were about to end and they were as frantic as could be. It's possible, though, that their world was ending. That made Ayato think and his thoughts had gotten clouded like the smokey hair that followed behind him while he walked. It wasn't very long before his cigarette had ended and he flicked the butt of it towards a trashcan he was passing by. Whether it made it inside or not didn't particularly concern him. 

A few blocks after he reached where he was going, stepping inside an apartment building and pressing onto a button beside a speaker. 

"Do you ever think to call and make sure I'm even home or do you just show up and hope for the best?" The voice came through the speaker, snapping but with an air of niceness. 

"Whatever, Hina, just buzz me in okay?" A second later there was a huff and a buzz. The door clicked and Ayato pulled it open and walked inside. He made his way up the stairs, past a few people until he reached the third floor. Six doors down and... He pushed open the door and shut it behind him. "I thought you'd be thrilled that I'm not running around getting into trouble or something." There was obviously something he wanted to talk about, because he sucked his teeth for a moment and then opened back up. "So, Hinami-"

"Absolutely not. I'm not going. " The girl had entered the room, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Neither should you."

"Come on, how did you even know that's what I was going to ask about? Who even told you?" Ayato rolled his eyes, arms crossing as if to mock her. "Why the hell not?" 

Hinami narrowed her eyes, giving her soft face a bit of a dark look. "You always use my name instead of your nickname for me when you want something. How did I not hear about it? I've had at least three people ask if I'm coming and I'm not." She paused and shook her head with a loud sigh. "Because you always make yourself sick when you go out with them. Besides I know for a fact if I go with you you'll end up ditching me in the middle of the night while hooking up with someone you don't even know. You know you can't keep this up. You need to get a job and move out of your uncle's place. I'll even let you stay here if you're working." 

A grumble sounded from his throat and he frowned to her. "Alright, I'll go out job hunting Monday. Just come out and have fun with me this weekend. I know you don't work. I already checked the schedule you texted me before. And I know you don't have any overtime planned." He waved his hand through the air. "It's suppose to be a small get together, I doubt there'll be anyone there I'd be interested in. You're my best friend. I can't go without you." 

With a defeated sigh she nodded. "Just a couple of hours. That's all I'll go for. And you're paying for my cab ride home!" She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Unlike the rest of Ayato's friends, this girl seemed to have a very natural look. Her hair was a chestnut brown that brushed over her shoulders. Her eyes just a touch darker than her hair. Her skin was clean and soft, not seeming to have an makeup on besides eyeliner and mascara. Naturally, she was beautiful, Ayato had brought it up on a few occasions.This had usually been done by him commenting something like 'You know, Hina, if I was straight.' And then he'd pause and go 'If either of us were, actually.' She'd smack his arm for that and laugh it off. 

"Alright, get ready and I'll call us a cab. We can get coffee and some food before we head over to Noro's." Ayato walked right past her and got himself comfortable on the couch, He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels with a bored look to his face. "And make it fast, I might keel over if I watch any of the trashy shows they play anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less just to move things along a little faster. Originally I had planned to post this a lot sooner, but my computer had deleted all of my work and being frustrated I put off writing until now. I'm planning on starting on the second chapter and picking things up a lot more smoothly right after posting this! Thanks for reading~.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, ever. I use to write fairly often, but due to personal reasons had gotten out of it. Besides occasional roleplay I haven't written in a long time. I hope this is something I'll continue on and that anyone who reads it finds it enjoyable!


End file.
